Anxious Day
by Mya21
Summary: Calleigh and Eric get a suprise when there son is born.
1. Chapter 1

_**i do not own csi miami:**_

_**Eric was so anxious. It had just been 30 minutes ago that Natalia and Calleigh had went out for lunch with Natalia 2 year old son. Now Natalia was calling him, saying that Calleigh's water had broke on the way, and that they were headed to the hospital. Now him and Horatio were running to the car and on there way. The rest of the team fowling behind them;**_

**_Eric barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop as he jumped out, and ran in the hospital only to stop and ask a nurse at the front desk were his wife was. He was in the room and by her side in no time._**

**"_Calleigh are you ok… I'm here" he asked looking at his wife._**

**"_In a lot of pain ,but yeah I'm fine" she drawled smiling up at him; earning a huge smile._**

**"_Natalia got me to the hospital very fast."_**

**"_Thank you Natalia" he said as the doctor walked in._**

**"_Ok people, not be rued but if your not suppose to be in here get out, the husband can stay." the __doctor said, overly happy, which is wired concerting that she probably spends most of her time with overly cranky woman._**

**"_I going to find the team" Natalia said picking up her young son and leaving to find her husband Ryan and the team._**

**_Eric held on to his wife hand as she speeds it, causing he pain but he did dare saying thing about his wife probably breaking his hand know that she was in a lot more pain right know._**

**"_Ok Mrs. Delko I need you to take a deep breath and push" the Doctor said._**

**_A few hour's later._**

**_Eric was hoping his son would be born soon; he could not wait to see him._**

**"_Ok I see the head one better push." the Doctor said. Then Eric and Calleigh could here there son crying. He was so happy, word could not being to describe what he was filling when he looked back at his wife._**

**"_O, O my…" the Doctor said looking up at them after handing their son off to a nurse to clean up._**

**"_What" Eric said with worry in his voice?_**

**"_Well there is another baby, congratulations you going to have twins… I just need you to push…"_**

**"_What" Calleigh said exhasughted "you said that, that"_**

**"_The ultrasound must have misted it but I need you to push, it should not be so hard this time." The Doctor said. True to his word the Doctor said that he could see the baby's head. But instead of hearing the crying every parents want's to hear Calleigh and Eric herd the Doctor screaming orders around the room._**

**"_W, what wrong"_**

**"_Your baby got the inbibacaltube raped around her neck she not breathing." the Doctor said as they pulled it from around of neck and the nurse started to clean the baby air ways getting the small baby girl to start crying much her parents relief._**

**_"Mr. Delko Mrs. Delko would you like to see your baby's" _**

**"_Yes" they both said, anxious to see there twin's_**

**"_Here you go sweeties" A nurse said, handing putting the Girl in Calleigh's right arm and the Boy in Calleigh's left. They both gasped when they saw there baby's; they were so beautiful._**

**"_Look what we did" Calleigh said smiling as Eric sat on the bed beside her, and kissed his wire on the head; taking there very small daughter in his arm's. _**

**"_She so light" He said in a whisper. "Hey baby" He said touching her face as Calleigh did the same to their Son._**

**"_He looks like you" Eric said looking at his son, who was much bigger than his little sister. He had blonde and green eye's hair like his mother. Calleigh smiled looking at her daughter._**

**"_Wow she's your spitting image Eric" Calleigh's said referring to their daughter's dark skin, hair, and eye's that was the same as Eric's. "And look at though beautiful curls." She said smiling._**

**"_I love you" Calleigh said looking at her husband "and now the wish you told you therapist has come true." Calleigh said laughing at her husband socked face._**

**"_You read my file"_**

**"_You told me to"_**

**"_Well thank you… I love you too" Eric said lightly laughing. Eric looked up when he heard a nock at the door._**

**"_Can we come in" Horatio's asked._**

**"_Yes" Calleigh answered. _**

**"_There beautiful" Horatio said as Ryan, Natalia, Aleaxx, and Natalie's two year old son Colton came in._**

**"_Calleigh I thought that you were only having a son" Aleaxx said referring to beautiful little girl in Eric's arm's._**

**"_Us too" Calleigh said with a laugh "She our little surprise._**

**"_Eric she's look's just like you" Horatio said walking over to see the baby's._**

**"_Calleigh you son look's just like you" Natalia said giving her son to her husband._**

**"_I know their prefect." Calleigh said._**

**"_Wait till you get them home" Natalia said with a laugh._**

**"_Ok we've got to know what did you name them" Ryan and Aleaxx said at the same time both wanting to know the names of the new additions to their dysfunctional family._**

**"_We decided to name our boy Cole" Eric said looking down at his son._**

**"_And the Girl" Horatio said._**

**"_Well um Calleigh what do you want to name her" Eric said looking at his wife._**

**"_Marisol" Calleigh said looking at her daughter at the same time getting huge smiles out of Horatio and Eric._**

**"_You would really name her that" Eric said; everyone in the room knowing how much it meant to Horatio and Eric_**

**"_Of coarse look at her beautiful curl's Eric, Horatio just like Marisol" Calleigh said smiling. "What to you think?"_**

**"_I think that's a prefect name for her" Eric said. "Would like to hold her Horatio" Eric said._**

**"_Yes" Horatio answered as Eric hand him his and Calleigh's daughter._**

**"_Hi Marisol" He said to the beautiful baby girl "Marisol would be so happy" He said looking at Eric and Calleigh._**

**"_Aleaxx would you like to hold Cole" Calleigh asked. _**

**"_Sure sweetie I bet you tired." she said walking over to Calleigh._**

**_And so was the happy ending to a very, anxious day._**

**…**_**...**_

Ok well I hoped you all liked it. I'm thinking about making continuation to this story, were the kid's are older. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear reader's,

I'm going to do another story with Marisol and Cole. So if there is any thing you guy's would like to see in the story ;tell me and I will see what I can do. Am not sure how old I will have them. So please tell what your suggestion are.

Thank's


End file.
